Little Empathy
}} The Exarch, now a vampire, wants to steal V's teleportation orb. He'll have to deal with the Mechane's menagerie first. Cast * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ * Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator (as lizard) ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Little Whiskers ◀ ▶ Transcript Blackwing: Or has that part been recast? Blackwing: "The role of Durkon Thundershield will now be played by— Blackwing: Whoa! Hold on just a moment! Are you stealing our Super-Sparkly Thing? Gontor: My master has asked for it. Blackwing: No way, nuh uh! Not on my watch, pal! I don't care what your— Gontor: Then I relieve you of your watch. Gontor Energy Drains Blackwing. Blackwing: Caaww!! Gontor tosses Blackwing to the other end of the room, "WHHHSHH!", where he hits the wall, "SPLAT!", next to Little Whiskers and Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator. Mr. Scruffy: mrrrrrrrwwwrrr Mr. Scruffy leaps at Gontor. Mr. Scruffy: mmrrrRRROWWR! Mr. Scruffy starts slashing at Gontor with his claws, "slash! slash! slash! slash!" Gontor: I am a vampire, you are a cat! Do you not appreciate the implicit hierarchy here? Gontor: At least the bird was a magical creature of some sort. Bloodfeast rouses the stunned Blackwing, "poke. poke." Blackwing: Yeah, I'm OK. Don't worry about me. I've got a plan. No way that jerk is getting our ultra-bauble. Little Whiskers: mmrr Blackwing: The same secret backup plan plucky animal sidekicks have always had: Get their person to come save their feathered butt. Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator: ?? Blackwing: I guess they're not always feathered, though. That was very ornithocentric of me, sorry. Blackwing: Vaarsuvius! VAARSUVIUS! Blackwing: Intruder alert! Whoooop, whoooop! Intruder alert! Gontor's eyes begin glowing. Gontor Hammerfell: You wish to fight, cat? Gontor Hammerfell: I will provide you with a fight more befitting the proper order of things. Mr. Scruffy: hissss! Blackwing: Why does yelling youdly never actually get anyone's attention? Fine, I'll just fly up there and get— Blackwing: Oh right. Doors. Blackwing: Wait, I know! We have that two-way empathic link that all wizards share with their familiars! Blackwing: If I empathicize really super hard, V will feel what I'm feeling and come check on me! Blackwing: Ok, now concentrate... Give in to my emotions... Blackwing: My mind to your mind... my thoughts to your thoughts... Mechane deck. Bandana: So you fly a lot—what do you do about the bugs getting in your teeth? Vaarsuvius: I have a cantrip for that. Bandana: Shoot. We just rinse a lot and— Vaarsuvius: Hmmm. Bandana: You OK? Vaarsuvius: I just felt a burst of possessiveness, righteous anger, and fear. Vaarsuvius: I've been getting them all day whenever anyone glances momentarily at my familiar's new bracelet and he becomes subsequently convinced that the entire ship's complement is engaged in a circuitous plot to steal it. Vaarsuvius' study. Blackwing: Don't you emote dismissive apathy at me! It's a valid concern on a boat full of pirates! Blackwing: Plus you don't see how they greed at it with their money-eyes!! D&D Context * Perhaps the last vampire ability that has not been on display in the recent comics, Gontor uses the Children of the Night ability to command the rat swarm. Trivia * Blackwing twice references Star Trek: ** The claxon sound is reminiscent of the Red alart warning. ** "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts" is a reference to the Vulcan mind meld. * Blackwing's comment "Give in to my emotions..." may be a reference to Emperor Palpatine from The Return of the Jedi, when he says, "Give in to your anger". * Blackwing stole an Ioun Stone from Laurin Shattersmith in #935. He had it turned into a braclet that would grant the stone's bonuses to V in #967, "Craft Wondrous Bauble". External Links * 1013}} View the comic * 463356}} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot